


Midnight Kiss

by SHSL_lightning_witch



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_lightning_witch/pseuds/SHSL_lightning_witch
Summary: Hajime and Nagito share a kiss on New Year's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and happy new year's to everyone! I decided for my resolution that I will stop procrastinating and finally write some Dangan Ronpa fics. I've been wanting to ever since I first got into the series but I've been a bit nervous to but I decided to take a leap and now here I am.
> 
> This is a very small Hajime/Nagito fic (they're my OTP, I love them so much) I hope you enjoy and I hope I will be posting on here much more frequently =D

Instead of joining the crowd of partiers outside, they had decided to spend New Year's Eve at home, just the two of them. At this moment, they were curled up on the couch watching the countdown on TV. Nagito had his head-on Hajime's shoulders while Hajime had his arm around him.

Angling his head up at Hajime, Nagito took in every detail of his face. From his short brown hair to his tanned skin to his green eyes filled with warmth that was currently glued to the TV. In a few minutes, Hajime would be one year older.

As if sensing he was being stared at, Hajime turned to look at his boyfriend. The first thing he saw was Nagito’s pale green eyes staring back at him. He saw the happiness in those eyes that were directed at him. A couple strands of white hair had fallen in front of his eyes, partially obscuring them from his view. His hand found its way into his hair, pushing the strands back, only for it to immediately spring back into place.

Nagito ran his hand along his arm, feeling the goosebumps that appeared. He smiled at Hajime who shuddered even though he wasn’t cold. He rested a hand on top of Nagito’s, gently squeezing before he followed the trail up to cup his cheek.  
In response Nagito leaned into his hand, eyes closing for a brief second before focusing back on Hajime. His stomach started doing flips as he slid into his lap, never breaking eye contact.

Hajime's hands slid down to rest on Nagito's hips. He could feel the heat rising in his body due to the proximity.

Nagito’s hands came to rest on Hajime’s shoulders, slowly rubbing them.

Nagito slipped a hand down to rest on his chest. He could feel Hajime's heart beating, bringing a small smile to his face. After a moment, he brought his hand back to his shoulder.  
5  
Licking his lips, Nagito’s gaze fell to Hajime’s lips wanting to feel them against his own.  
4  
Looking at Nagito’s lips, Hajime wanted nothing more than to pull Nagito closer and claim those lips as his.  
3  
With a blush rising to both their faces, their eyes slipped closed.  
2  
Slowly, their faces started to inch ever closer as if they were magnets attracted to each other.  
1  
Their lips touched, igniting more fireworks inside them than those shown on the TV. Cheers erupted from the TV and from outside but to Hajime and Nagito, they were just background noise that they could barely hear.

Nagito’s lips had parted, letting Hajime slip his tongue in to deepen the kiss. Small groans came from them both, sending their hearts soaring.

Nagito's hands slid up to cup Hajime's face, revelling in how warm it felt. He slowly moved his hips, moaning when he felt the hands on his hips tighten their hold.

Hajime took delight in feeling the shivers that ran up his spine and despite being as close as possible, he pulled Nagito more as if he was trying to pull him into his body. 

The air between them had become more intense, their lips and tongues moving against each other in a faster pace. Louder moans started arising from both, increasing the heat in each other’s bodies. All too soon, they had to break away, panting heavily.

Hajime placed his forehead against Nagito’s, his breathing becoming more steady. It took Nagito a bit longer, but once he regained his breath, he smiled and whispered, “Happy Birthday Hajime.”

Hajime smiled, warmth flooding back into his face as he whispered “Thank you. And Happy New Years.”

Instead of answering, Nagito just pressed his lips to Hajime’s, continuing the passionate love into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the end! I hope you guys enjoyed and feel free to tell me what I need to work on (I really want to improve!)
> 
> I hope to see you guys again with another story! (And by see I mean hear because I can't actually see you and yeah...)
> 
> And Happy Birthday to Hajime and Izuru! =D


End file.
